


Roadside Assistance

by Wandering_Mayhem



Series: Chance Encounters with Reno [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: broken down vehicle, motorcycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_Mayhem/pseuds/Wandering_Mayhem
Summary: You end up stuck in the middle of nowhere while making a return trip from Kalm. While trying to figure out the best course of action, a familiar face comes along with some help.





	Roadside Assistance

                “No, no, no,” you muttered with distress as the car you’d recently bought started making a loud and choppy popping noise. With the price of a new car exceeding your budget, you had bought an old but supposedly reliable sedan. It was old, but you were promised it would be fine for trips between Kalm and Edge. The mechanic you had bought it from had sworn up and down that it ran fine. So much for that.

                You pulled off to the side of the dirt highway just in time for the engine to quit completely. With an annoyed yank on the hood release, you heard it pop up and got out of the car. Your fingers slid under the hood and found the latch without too much trouble.

                As you pulled it open you realized you had no idea what you would even be able to do. It wasn’t like you were a mechanic yourself. Sure, you knew some basics, but from the sound the car had made it was going to require far more than just basic knowledge to get it going again.

                Fortunately, there was no one around to see you stare cluelessly into the front end of the car. Unfortunately, there was no one around to help you out. “Great, just fantastic,” you groan as you turn away from the car and lean back against it.

                You knew it was a long shot, but you went ahead and pulled your phone out to check if you had even a single bar of service to call for help with.

                “Of course, there’s no service,” you sigh after checking your phone and sliding it back into your pocket, “I’m in the middle of nowhere.”

                You only had two options as far as you knew. If you started walking, then you might make it back to Edge by nightfall. Maybe. That is if you managed to avoid any potential dangers along the way.

                The second option was to wait by the car and hope someone came along in the next hour or so. But how often did people take this road between Kalm and Edge? You hadn’t passed a single car on your way back.

                As you thought over your current dilemma the sound of an engine in distance caught your attention. You stayed safely on the side of the road but peeked around the side of your forest green sedan, using your hand to shield your eyes, as you looked to see the stranger who was coming up on you.

                Soon the sight of a motorcycle came into view, just a speck that moved closer at a high rate of speed. Well, it wasn’t a comfortable car or a truck that you could hitch a ride in, but maybe the motorcyclist could send help when they got to Edge.

                When they got closer and you waved your arms, hoping to catch their attention early enough that they’d be able to stop. Luck was on your side and you grinned as they pulled over and stopped in front of your broken-down vehicle.

                “You have no idea how much of a lifesaver you are,” You smiled as took a step forward while the person cut the engine to his motorcycle.

                They swung their leg over the back of their chopper with ease and you noticed it was a tall and lanky guy. You paused when you noticed the long red whip of hair that came out from under the back of your helmet, suspicion filling you as to who your potential savior was.

                ‘ _It couldn’t be…_ ’

                He turned towards you as he took of his helmet, his usual smirk plastered on his face.

                “Well, well, looks like I came across a damsel in distress,” he stated with a sloppy grin as he set his helmet down on the seat of his bike.

                “Reno?! What in the world are you doing out here?” You questioned with surprise as he walked over to you, shoving his hands into the pockets of his dark denim jeans.

                “Out for a ride on my day off, yo. Figured I’d head towards Edge to get away from Healen,” he responded with a lazy smile as he stopped in front of you. “Car trouble? Didn’t even know you had a car.”

                “Well, I do. Not that it’s doing me any good right now…” You mutter in response as you look back at the hunk of junk.

                “So, what are **you** doing out here?” he asked as he stepped over to the car and pulled his hands out of his pockets, resting them on the front edge as he peered into the front.

                “I spent the day in Kalm. Wanted to get away from Edge for a bit,” you answered as you step over to watch him. His bright eyes squinting under the hood of the car as he poked around.

                “Hope you didn’t pay much for this piece of shit,” he stated finally as he straightened up after a couple of minutes.

                “Why’s that?” you frowned with concern, dreading what the answer was going to be.

                “Engine’s a mess, yo. Looks like a head gasket blew and caused the engine to seize. Better off junking the damn thing than fixing it.”

                “Great… Just freakin’ great,” you grumble as you run a hand through your hair. “And it had to happen in the middle of nowhere.”

                “Good thing I came along,” he gave you a smirk as he went back to his motorcycle.

                “So, I take it that means you’ll send back a tow truck for me?” you asked as you watched him pick up his helmet.

                “You can send one yourself, yo.”

                You tilted your head slightly at his statement until it clicked what he meant.

                “Oh no! Uh uh,” you started taking a step away from him. “I am _not_ riding on a motorcycle.”

                “Huh? Why not?” he questioned as he raised an eyebrow at you. “Don’t tell me your scared, sweetheart.”

                “You’re joking, right? Those things are dangerous! I don’t want to die in a motorcycle accident,” you exclaimed, crossing your arms over your chest.

                “Jeez, it’s not that bad. Besides, you’re getting my helmet,” Reno replied as he stepped closer to you. You glared at him, standing your ground.

                “I am not getting on that thing.”

                “Yes, you are.”

                You picked up on the sharp tone of his voice as his eyes narrowed in aggravation. He was going from the laidback redhead you were familiar with to the coldhearted Turk you knew lurked under his lax exterior. Reserved only for those who didn’t do as they were told or were a threat to the company.

You’d only seen that side of him once before. When he’d been sent to your office to investigate a leak of Shinra documents that had been traced back to a co-worker’s computer. Even though it hadn’t been directed at you that time, you knew you’d never be able to forget it.

                You stepped back again, the change in his demeanor making a chill of fear run through you.

                The shiver that went through you didn’t escape his sharp gaze and he swore under his breath as he looked away, pinching the bridge of his nose between his index finger and thumb.

                “Dammit… Look, I didn’t mean to… I just meant that I’m not leavin’ you out here by yourself. It isn’t safe. I’m not a bad driver, and I’ll even take it slow for ya.”

                You eyed him nervously. Nervous about telling him no again and nervous about getting on the bike.

                “Please let me give ya a ride back to Edge.”

                Your eyes met his as you dare to meet his gaze again. You found the darkness that lurked underneath was gone, replaced by a look of guilt.

                That’s when you realized he hadn’t meant to scare you. He wanted to help you. You suddenly wondered how long he’d been a Turk. It wasn’t something you had been curious about before. But if his immediate response to any opposition was to use fear then it had to have been a while, right?

                You shook off your fear of him as best as you could and did your best to play it off. “Fine. If you’re going to be insistent. But don’t do any dumb stunts!”

                “Yes ma’am,” he chuckled, seemingly happy with your answer and went back to his motorcycle while he waited for you to grab your bag from the car. He handed you the helmet when you closed the distance between the two of you before getting on the motorcycle while you put the helmet on.

                “Hop on,” he smirked as he patted the seat behind him.

                A resigned sigh escaped you as you swung your leg over the back of the bike.

                “Aw, come on sweetheart,” he said as he looked over his shoulder at you. “It isn’t that bad. Bet you’ll love it by the time we get to Edge.”

                “In your dreams,” you grumble as you grab the sides of his dark leather jacket.

                “You’re gonna fall off holdin’ on like that, yo.” You felt his hands on your wrists and he gently pulled your arms around his waist.

                It made you thankful for the helmet so that when he glanced over his shoulder and winked at you he couldn’t see the reddening of your cheeks.

                He turned the key in the ignition and the loud roar of the engine coming to life startled you, making you squeeze him tighter.

                The laughter that left him rumbled through his body and he called over his shoulder to you. “It’s alright. Just hang on and I’ll get ya to Edge safe and sound.”

                You gulped nervously and held on a little tighter than necessary, but you heard no complaints as he put the kickstand up with his foot. The motorcycle crept forward a bit before Reno put his feet on the footrests and the two of you started down the road back towards civilization.


End file.
